I Can't Help Staying in Love
by Lekasan-Desu
Summary: So Castiel and Dean were best friends way back in 1st grade, then Castiel moved. They tearfully part. But then he's back. Castiel's in love but, Dean just really annoyed. And then there goody two shoe Sam who meets Gabriel...in detention. The real question is though, why did they come back?


Dean was out playing in the front yard with his 4 year old brother, Sammy. He really didn't do much except walk around and be super annoying, but Dean still loved him a lot. He was adorable and cute and made you want to puke rainbows. Sammy actually did that once, Dean had fed him a bunch of fruit loops and watched with fascination as he colored the carpet with the mush loops. _Heh heh_ , mushy fruit loops….mush loops? Dean thought it was funny. Mary had been disappointed in Dean but smiled when Dean bared his crooked grin. John yelled at dean but Dean was sure there was a smile hidden there, too. While playing with his legos Dean noticed a huge truck drive into the empty house. The people from the truck pulled out furniture from it and started taking it inside. Dean loved trucks. Apparently Sammy did too as he attempted to cross the street, but Dean held him back.

"Dean! Sammy! Come inside and help me bake a pie!" Dean heard Mary yell from inside the house. Pie? Dean loved pie. He loved pie because it was his favorite thing to do with his mother. Dean was always too busy keeping up with Sammy, and Mary was always in bed when he was younger so they never go to do much, that is except make pie. He dragged Sammy inside the house and ran for the kitchen.

"Mama, did you see the truck outside in the abandoned house?"

"Yes dear."

"What are they?" Mary picked up Sammy and set him on the countertop. The she crouched down to Dean's height. Someday, Dean was gonna get taller than her.

"Sweetie I told you this yesterday remember? We have neighbors coming!" Mary was super excited. There was a gleam in her eye, and Dean liked it a lot. John came into the kitchen smelling the sweet smell of the apples that were cooking.

"What's the occasion Mary?"

"Darling I told this yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that." she said exasperated.

"Ah, was that today? The neighbors right?" John looked thoughtful, almost serious, but then he smiled goofily stealing one of the apples slices that were cooking.

"Hey! And yes! Oh, I'm so glad you remembered! I remembered when we moved here how wonderful the community was making us feel right at home. And That Ellen was just so kind giving us her signature waffles. I just wanted repay the favor and make these new people feel the same."

"It was a strange choice those waffles. Usually you hand out something less breakfast but I do believe they were mighty nice."

"Dean approved!" Dean said butting into the conversation.

"Sammy approved!" Sammy said, simply copying his older brother. Mary laughed.

"So I thought we could make some pie. John would you be a dear and roll out the dough? I'm still not much good at keeping it in shape." All four of them set to work. John rolled out the dough, while Dean and Sammy were the 'tasters'. Dean also had the important job of keeping Sammy out of trouble and he'd gotten to measure out the sugar and pour the apples into the pie. It was awesome.

Mary loved seeing the whole family together. She felt like Dean's first few years hadn't been that great. She had been so sick and John was a recovering alcoholic. But John always tried so hard and she thanked the angels for giving her such a wonderful man.

"Mama is it done yet?" Dean chirped, startling Mary out of her thoughts.

"Not yet Dean."

"Mary is it done yet?"

"John! you are a 30 year old man. And Dean just asked."

"Sorry." John grumbled stealing another slice.

Finally the pie was done. She wrapped one pie in a pretty lace bag and the other she started slicing. She handed a slice to John first, then Dean, then Sammy.

Everyone started to get ready to head to the neighbors house. It was time to meet the new neighbors. Mary was just bursting with excitement and she could tell that although John was acting uncaring he was too. It was actually quite a beautiful two story house they bought. It was shades of grey with white for the porch and designs. Kind of like lace on a dress. And the house just had this ethereal feel to it, like it belonged to the past. But here it was standing tall and proud in their simple neighborhood.

She knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds the door was thrown open wide. There was a lady her age, hair the same blonde, eyes the same blue and in the most peculiar outfit. It was a white shirt with cute puffy sleeves and a blue corset tied together with a pink mini skirt. And a cowgirl hat. Was this what you call cosplay?

"Well hello there!" the lady sang.

"Oh yes hello! I'm Mary Winchester, from across your street. And this is John, my husband. And here's Dean And Sam. My children." She said pointing at each. Dean stood stood to her side pretending not to care. Just like John, she smiled. Sammy was giggling and attempting to shake hands with the lady much much too short to accomplish it.

"Oh how cute!" The lady crouched down and shook hands with Sammy.

"I'm Samuel Winchester. But you can call me Sam!"

"Hello Sam, I'm Becky Novak. But since you're so freaking cute you can call me Becky." Becky winked. And then booped Sammy's nose. She was quite hyper and rather childish for her age. And that was saying something since Mary was considered a child at heart. But still rather charming.

"And howdy Mary W and Johnny boy." Becky tipped her hat.

"Ah, Mary would be fine. But do keep Johnny boy." John blanched at that.

"I gotchu sister." another wink. Mary thinks she'll like this lady. She was really weird and was wearing this ridiculous outfit, but Mary liked how she was rather confident in it. And her personality was rather endearing.

"Lemme introduce you to my family. Chuck dear we have guests!" she sang. A man popped up. He was much more normally clothed but still crazy looking. He had curly brown hair and a beard that looked like it hadn't shaved in days. The crazy came froths eyes. He was wearing writer's glasses with a book and a pen in his hand.

"Darling don't parade our new neighbors with your ridiculous outfit. We can't scare them off right away."

"Well it's either now or later. And that's not what you said yesterday Chuckie." Chuck opened his eyes wide at that. Becky turned to Mary and mouthed, that's my husband. Strike what Mary said earlier about Becky. She definitely liked her. John coughed uncomfortably and Sammy looked confused. Dean smirked. Huh...interesting, Mary thought .

"Errr, welcome to our humble home. There isn't much in our household right now since we just moved in. But please welcome yourself. I'll just go get the kids now." Chuck awkwardly walked off nose turned back to the book scribbling furiously into it.

"Yes you do that cowboy."

"You know Becky. I think we'll be great friends." Mary said as she walked in the rest of her family following.

"Give it more time. You'll think we're freaks soon enough." Becky smirked. The interior of the house looked beautiful. It was carpet all over except the kitchen which could be seen from the entrance. The kitchen was tile with beautiful wood carvings on the cabinets. The walls were shades of brown intricate designs painted all over.

"It's beautiful." she breathed out.

"Darn right it is. Chuck picked it out himself. He says this house has a lot of 'mind voodoo'. That's his way of saying this house has a lot of inspiration for his books. And really, how could we not keep this one?"

"Wait books? You're husband is an author?"

"Um, yes? Ever heard of Chuck Shurley? Yes that's right THE Chuck Shurley. My husband. Oh funny story how we met actually, i was nothing more than a fan and-Oh look! there are my darlings!" One by one kids show up. a lot of kids showed up. Damn. This lady was busy. But they all looked very different? There was no way they were all her children. At least, not with Chuck.

"Right so here's Michael, Lucifer, Anael, Gabriel, and the youngest Castiel." 5 children. Wow. And Mary struggled with her 2.

"Those names, they're angel aren't they? And when you say Chuck Shurley, do you mean the man who writes the Supernatural series?" John piped up. Becky seemed surprised he knew. Mary knew too actually but she kept her mouth shut.

"Huh. I guess we will get along fine."

"There's a chap my age next door to us. Name's Bobby. The both of us find some damn interesting information in those lore books he's got since god knows." John explained slowly getting excited.

"And John here won't shut up about angels. So after you hear them a dozen times you eventually learn some too. He's actually a huge fan of your husband. Gosh John's got this macho act until he reads those books and he's bawling in the corner saying 'oh my boys, my sweet sweet boys. I'll save you.' and other nonsense." Mary sighed finally taking a close look at each of the children.

Michael was a blonde boy with a sharp nose and simple baby blue eyes. He had the most plain coloring as opposed to the rest of the siblings but he held himself with this kind of...strength which made him look rather stern for such a young boy.

Lucifer was a strawberry blonde boy with stormy blue eyes. He stood side with Michael with the same strength as the older brother.

Anael had a beautiful redhead and had these wonderful large doe hazel eyes. Mary envied her a bit, no doubt she'd grow into a beauty.

Then there was Gabriel, with his brown hair and smiley honey eyes. A jokester for sure. She knew when she saw one.

And then, Castiel. The youngest boy. He was rather shy hiding behind the rest of his brothers. But mary couldn't help noticing his rather contrasting coloring, pale skin, unearthly blue eyes, and hair so dark it was just on the border of being black. When the 5 children stood as the were, with the eldest, michael, in front and the others on either side of him, they looked, dare she say it? Holy, heavenly, celestial, supernatural.

"They are beautiful. Are they really all yours?" Dammit, that was definitely not how she meant to say it. Becky laughed, at least she didn't look offended.

"Oh no no no no. no. no. Chuck no. I'd be a cow by now if i was popping that many kids. I'd also have to be a slut. None but Michael are mine. The others we found on streets. Well, we officially adopted Lucifer when Michael was born, and the rest we just kinda picked up while we traveled. Shh, don't tell though. We had to pull some...tricks to keep them legally." Chuck no? Becky went on and on about their life story and eventually John got bored and went off looking to find Chuck saying something along the lines of 'I need to know what happens to my poor boys', but Mary was fascinated. These people had been around the world and doing things she could never hope of doing simply because she had been either poor, or sick at the time.

Dean had the pie bag in his hand. He knew he had to give it to the new family, but which one? There were so many. The blonde one? The red head? Who? Finally Dean settled on the one that looked about his size. The blue eyed and black haired boy.

"Hey I'm Dean. My mom made pie for you guys, here. You'll love it, it's my favorite." The boy cautiously stepped away from his siblings and toward Dean.

"I'm Castiel."

"Nice to meet you Castiel. Your name is weird you know?" Dean blurted. Dean knew his mother wouldn't have approved, but Mary was much too busy chatting away with Becky. And Dean wasn't that great with manners.

"That's because I'm an angel. An angel of thursday." Castiel stated bluntly. He looked quite cross, obviously hurt by the insult. For a 5 year old, weird was pretty rude.

"Hey today is Thursday. I betcha it's fate we met then." Dean didn't know what fate meant. But Mary used it a lot when talking about things so Dean thought it sounded right. And the gleam in Castiel's eyes seemed to agree.

"You are right. It is fate, Dean."


End file.
